


战役

by styx



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>战争如何获胜的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	战役

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Campaign](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638759) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



标题：战役（《Campaign》）  
  
原作：shalott（astolat）  
  
作者电邮：[shalott@intimations.org](mailto:shalott@intimations.org)  
  
作者博客：<http://astolat.livejournal.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/638759](638759)  
或：<http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/gladiator/campaign.html>  
  
衍生派别：电影《角斗士》（《Gladiator》2000，又译《鬼神战士 / 帝国骄雄》等）  
  
配对：康莫度斯（乔奎因•菲尼克斯）/马克西姆（拉塞尔•克劳）  
  
摘要：战争如何获胜的。  
  
作者注：又一个平行宇宙，伴随着又一个康莫度斯。  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

**战役**

著：shalott

 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
由马克西姆带进城的卫队正在宫殿广场上操练，阳光下剑盾光芒闪闪。站在窗旁，康莫度斯注视着他们，而马克西姆则注视着他，没有说话。他看起来只是略感兴趣，好似那些人不是眼下正在城墙外安营扎寨的那五千由一位被授予了他所欲望的王位的男人所掌握的军人的一个象征。  
  
马库斯正在走廊下去的那间房间里慢慢死去，现在他的每一口呼吸都吃力无比。卢西娅还待在他的身边，如同他们俩之前一样。马克西姆离开那里只是为了跟踪，怀疑地，当康莫度斯悄无声息的自房间里溜出。  
  
“恐惧是一样非凡的东西，”康莫度斯说道，打破了静默，尽管他没有自言谈或扫视间泄露出他有见到马克西姆进入房间。“这些人正立身于罗马的心脏地区，为所有可能的奢华享乐所包围，视野之内没有一个敌人，然而他们依旧操练，列队，在太阳底下辛劳自己。”  
  
“你所见到的那是纪律，不是恐惧，”马克西姆说道，走过去与他一起站到窗边。不用费多大力气，他便能识别出所有人；他们每一个都是由他亲手挑选的。康莫度 斯或许会说这里视野之内并无敌人；但他知道情况决非如此，并且警惕地留意着那些禁卫队。之前马库斯·奥利乌斯一直远离罗马，卫队处于康莫度斯的控制之下。  
  
“恐惧是其根源，兄弟，”康莫度斯说道。自从那场收养以来他就一直这么称呼马克西姆。"但不要认为我是在批判，"他继续说道，自窗口转过身来。“远非如此；恐惧是一种工具，应该加以巧妙的运用，而我只是在欣赏它那戏剧性的成果。你不同意吗？”  
  
“比起敬意它是一样可怜的替代品，”马克西姆说。  
  
“啊，”康莫度斯说。“但敬意是难以赢得的。它必须根据每一个人的情况而量身定做。这个人只尊敬那些穿着考究的，那个人只尊敬那些作战勇敢的，而另一位只尊敬那些学识渊博的。然而支配所有这些人却可能是必须的。恐惧要有效得多。”  
  
马克西姆细细打量他；他的声调里有一些奇怪的音色。“如果一个人出于畏惧而服从你，你就必须持续不断地努力维持他的恐惧，”他说。  
  
“可那肯定不是太难，”康莫度斯说。“比方说，哦--一位拥有一个心爱的家庭的男人，让我们就说是一位妻子和一个儿子吧。他会做任何会置他们的健康与安乐于险境的事吗？”  
  
马克西姆猛地将他推抵到墙上，心脏砰砰作响。“你走得太远了，康莫度斯——”  
  
一把刀抵上了他的喉咙；怒火冲头之下，他没有看到它被抽出。康莫度斯轻轻地戳了戳那里的肌肤。“不，兄弟，不要退开；我很高兴在你的怀里，”他说着，另一 只手搂上了马克西姆的颈背。尽管在任意长短的战斗中他都不会是马克西姆的对手，但他也不是孱弱之辈，而自这个位置，他是足够强壮到控住他的，只要那刀子还 用得上的时候。马克西姆让自己做好准备，感受着紧贴着他的那具身体里肌肉的动作。康莫度斯不是训练有素的战士；他的胳膊会疲累的，并且是很快。  
  
“亲爱的兄弟，”康莫度斯说着，抚摩起他的脖颈。“我们之间若是反目会让我心碎的。它给罗马带来的代价必定会是不可接受的，无论结果为何。我肯定我们能够达成一项更加愉快的协议。”  
  
“你威胁我的家人并用一把刀指住我的喉咙，接着又期待我跟你达成协议？”马克西姆冷冷开口道，轻蔑而严厉，一条胳膊撑住墙，头一动不动。“你干脆不如杀掉我，再让我的军团洗劫城市以为报复好了。或许你可以缩到哪处的一个老鼠洞里，然后再逃脱。”  
  
康莫度斯做出一副夸张的惊讶神情。“可你窃取了我父亲的关爱并篡夺了我的王位，接着又指望我平静地接受？”他的眼睛猛然灼亮起来，所有假作的欢乐消弭无踪，他靠上前来，如此的逼近，马克西姆都可以感觉到他耳语时的气息喷上自己的双唇。“那你还不如死了好。”  
  
接着康莫度斯俯近前来吻上了他，唇与舌的一番贪婪的拱弄，马克西姆本能地想要躲开，却只感觉到颈后那只强硬如铁的手牢牢将他扣住。“那么就干吧，”他说， 抿紧双唇挡住那试图进入他嘴里的戏谑的舌头，恶心不已。很难相信，哪怕是康莫度斯，可以如此堕落到试图诱惑他，就算它只是一场扰乱他的尝试。  
  
“那时可怜的朱莉娅又该如何？还有你的儿子，赛尔腊努斯，对吗？”康莫度斯说道。“谁会保护他们？此外，”他说着，凑上唇来，让他们贴得更加的紧密，“我倒更宁愿干你。你会为了他们而那样做吗？为了解救他们的生命，你会躺到我的床上，让我占有你吗？”  
  
“我会先杀了你，”马克西姆嗤道。在他的束腰外衣底下，康莫度斯已经硬起了，火热而清晰，那触感透过他们俩所穿的纤薄的亚麻衣料传来；尽管如此，当马克西姆绷紧身体试图夺取那把刀时，扣住他脖子的那只手还是收紧了，而刀刃则警告地顶进了一些。  
  
“哪怕我含你入嘴作为回报？”康莫度斯说。这提议是如此的猥亵，马克西姆感觉一股火红蔓上了自己的脖颈；没有哪位可敬的妇女会梦到做那样一件事情。“我想 我会喜欢吮吸你；你的肌肤尝起来就像阳光，而感受你在我的舌上胀大，倾听你尝试着不要喘息出声，当我把你一吞到底的时候，那会是如此的惬意。”  
  
康莫度斯又一次贴着他的耳朵轻笑了一声，接着突然放开了他；马克西姆蹒跚退后了一步，意识到自己已经半硬了起来。康莫度斯将刀子归鞘，接着伸手递向他，刀 柄朝前，依然微笑着。马克西姆抓过它，犹豫不定地站在那里；他想要把康莫度斯推顶到那面墙上，他想要把那抹嗤笑从他的脸上揍掉……他把刀挂上腰带，站在原 处没动。  
  
康莫度斯走了开去；马克西姆现在才注意到那里摆放着一张小桌，上头放着两只杯子和一罐未开封的酒壶。房间是经过了准备的。他无声地诅咒自己会落入这个陷阱，让这个变态的放荡之徒挑拨自己失控。  
  
“来吧，兄弟，”康莫度斯说，斟上了酒，“让我们说个清楚明白。你拥有军团，但禁卫队是我的，元老院也一样。”轻浮之意自他的语调里褪去了，而他听起来就像是正站在一个市场里就一只水果讨价还价一般的公事公办，而不是刚刚才抵着墙猥亵马克西姆。  
  
“禁卫队是忠诚，但不愚蠢，”马克西姆说。他费了一番努力来做出与康莫度斯一般的语气，依然力图恢复自己的镇定。他的手痒痒地恨不得扣上康莫度斯的脖子。“如果你幻想他们会为了你而试图对抗六支军团，你就错了。”  
  
“对抗？马克西姆，你说的就好像我会想到施加暴力于我父亲所选的继承者一样，”康莫度斯说。“我也不是傻瓜。另一方面来说，你也不能指望把六支军团永远驻扎在罗马，只为了保存你头上的王冠。先不说其他，帕提亚人这个夏天就会进攻的。”  
  
马克西姆顿了一下。他还没有考虑过帕提亚边境的事情；那里已经平静了好些年了。“而你又是怎么知道的？”  
  
“他们已经开始为他们的军队运送补给，并且转移队伍上边境，”康莫度斯说。“我拥有出色的间谍，亲爱的兄弟，某种我恐怕，你会发现，对于一位君主来说必不可少的东西，哪怕对于一位将军来说侦骑也就可以了。”他啜一口他的酒，目光越过杯沿，丝毫不离马克西姆的眼睛。  
  
如果帕提亚人反叛，他将不仅不得不派出军团，还必须亲自前往。那时如果康莫度斯在罗马夺权，他尽可以切断他们身后的补给线。无论他的人有多么忠诚，他们也 无法在没有食物和水的情况下行军回罗马，而且无论怎样，那都会把马库斯的共同执政皇维卢斯如此辛苦赢得的东部边境丢弃给帕提亚人。还有朱莉娅和赛尔腊努斯 ——他无法带着他们去参战。他不会把他们留在这里，但哪怕是在特鲁希略，他们也会足够容易让康莫度斯找到。  
  
当然，可以预先防止康莫度斯的叛乱。一个死人将不是一项威胁，而那也将威吓住元老院，让他把禁卫队揽在手中。这个念头如此容易就来到他的脑海中这一点让马克西姆感觉恶心。  
  
“谋杀比明明白白的战斗要困难一点儿，不是吗？”康莫度斯说道，明显地自他的脸上读出了他的想法。“你确定你不会更宁愿讨论一下替代选项？”  
  
“而你的提议又会是什么？”马克西姆说。“我让开道，把王位留给你？而你就会让我太太平平的回家，当然。”他的语声里掺带着苦涩的讥讽，但他几乎是认真 的。他从来就不想要这个王位，而如今它却威胁着要将他的生活搅成无法可解的一团死结。如果不是马库斯的恳求——他向往地思念起特鲁希略，想到他那成熟的田 地，想到朱莉娅和赛尔腊努斯。他本可以现在就身在那里，远离这片腐败的泥沼。但他却眼睁睁地踏了进来，而尽管丝毫算不上政治家，他也知道如今自己已不可能 就这么走开，把自己的软肋留给康莫度斯。  
  
“当然我不会，”康莫度斯说。“如果你有那么愚蠢，你就只配被迅速地处死。不过我看不出有任何理由让我们中的任何一位站开。这种安排在维卢斯和我的父亲那里就成功了。”  
  
马克西姆瞪目以视。“共同执政？”他说着，不敢相信。“在我们俩之间？维卢斯是你父亲的朋友。马库斯·奥利乌斯尊敬他，信任他。而你居然提议——”  
  
康莫度斯大笑了起来，高昂、冰冷而讥嘲地。“信任？信任不是一项皇帝们可以承担得起的情形，亲爱的兄弟。那就是为什么我手上会有二十卷满是来自我父亲派到他周围的探子的报告的卷册，”他说。“我确信维卢斯也有让他的人监视我的父亲。正如我们，对于彼此，将会有的那样。”  
  
“我同意接受王位是因为恢复共和政体是马库斯的心愿，”马克西姆平平板板地说道。”你是否是说你会愿意往同样的方向努力？”  
  
“啊，是的，光辉的共和国。告诉我，当帕提亚人来袭时，你觉得你能够把那样的雄心推行到多远？”康莫度斯问。“或许和我亲爱的父亲一样远，在他过去二十年的皇帝生涯中。”  
  
马克西姆诅咒一声，眺望窗外，好似他可以发现一个答案于屋外的风中飘浮一般。他的军队已经结束了操练，进入了室内；太阳已经西沉到宫殿之后。他可以看到它那长长的影子蔓上庭院和宫墙，向外延伸上街道和远处的建筑。  
  
“我怎么知道关于帕提亚你不是在撒谎？”他说。他问这个问题纯粹是出于无望；他并不真的怀疑这是空言恫吓。帕提亚一直都不太稳定；自他们最后一次被自边境 击退已经超过十年了，而如果他是一位帕提亚指挥官的话，紧随着马库斯的死而来的无可避免的混乱也将是他自己会选择的起事时机。  
  
康莫度斯甚至没有费那个劲去回答，只是斟了第二杯酒，递给他。“不要表现得这么沮丧，兄弟，”他说。“事情不会那么糟。只要想想如果你独自加冕的话，你将不得不去对付的所有那些政治和文书工作。”  
  
  
#  
  
  
这其中最糟的部分是康莫度斯是对的。  
  
在边境消磨了两年，面对着每月一次的小型冲突或者更糟，和帕提亚人往战场上投入甚至更多的人员的情况，马克西姆已经停止了浪费精力去在他对来自罗马的每项 消息都深感解脱时对自己恼火。康莫度斯或许是放纵自己于每一种恶习，并且还恢复了马库斯如此憎恶的那种野蛮的游戏，但他用铁腕控制着元老院，民众在他的统 治下平静而满足。  
  
一年内，没有马库斯在这里管理问题，不断增长的军队的后勤事务开始耗干马克西姆的精力。接着一位副官前来，照他的说法，作为联络员而服务；他如此明显的属 于康莫度斯曾暗示过的探子之一，甚至都不值得去目以怀疑。那人一点儿一点儿地把工作从他手里接了过去，并送回罗马。马克西姆知道，甚至在交出这些工作时， 知道他是在把自己交到康莫度斯的手里，但这里没有其他的办法。战场需求着他全部的注意力，而他再没有别的可以余给还未发生的灾难。  
  
但这里没有发生什么灾难，没有背信弃义。相反，三个月内，稳定的人员和物资输送开始了，在战役的余下的那些月里都没有中断过。伴随着兵力新的流入，胜利开 始到来得更加容易，接着更加迅速了，而最终，带领着十支完整的军团，他在塞留西亚附近的最终一役中粉碎了他们的军队核心，洗劫了城市，迫使率领帕提亚军的 联盟王子们请求和平并提出朝贡。  
  
如今东部边境安全稳固，他希望，能够维持再一代，他终于回到了罗马。北部的蛮族还没有自马库斯死前他在那里进行的上一场战役里恢复过来，帝国至少有了那么 一时的和平。这里再也没有任何东西占据着他的脑海，把他的心神自康莫度斯被证明远不止是一个必要的邪恶而已这个事实的苦涩滋味上岔开。战场的策略是他的， 但他知道，哪怕他的人不，知道是出色的组织为他们赢得了这场战争。  
  
康莫度斯替他向元老院要求了一场凯旋仪式，甚至不用他提出，而他和他的人自马尔斯原野直接进入了罗马，一路上排满了欢呼尖叫的人群。他的人爱极了这番场面，冲着他和康莫度斯热烈欢呼，但对于他，这只是漫长的骑驰和占据着他脑海的阴郁念头之后的一场忍耐力的锻炼。  
  
一位男人要有价值，就应该值得信任，并且正直坦率；勇敢并且克制。他一直是这么认为的。发现一个渴望权力、自我放纵的阴谋家身上隐藏着一位出色的统治者不 符合他的任何一部分哲学。康莫度斯在群众的逢迎下招摇作态，就像个戏子或名妓一样，而且他被一群如此俗媚的奉承者包围着，他们那些荒谬而夸张的恭维让马克 西姆不禁咬紧了牙关。  
  
终于他自人群和他自己的困惑中逃回了自己在宫殿里的房间，高兴于这里静谧而黯淡的光线。现在他坐在那里，一身尘垢染污了躺椅和丝罩，累得甚至没力气拖着自己疲惫的身躯去浴室，喝着没有掺水的酒，因为要叫奴隶拿水来就意味着必须起身去开门。壶是凉的，至少。  
  
门打开了，他自长椅扶手上抬起头来。四位健壮的奴隶扛进来一个热气腾腾的铜质浴盆，在它半满的重量下几乎是步履蹒跚，并将它放到了地上。其他的一些跟着他 们进来，拿着更多的热水罐给浴盆添水，与此同时那四个离开房间，接着带回来一张桌子，而一对可爱的奴隶女孩拿着刮澡刀走了进来。他们脱去了他的衣服，不用 要他做什么，除了这里或那里抬一下胳膊，而他奢侈地伸展身体躺到桌子上，任他们把油倒上他的肌肤，混着它刮去他的污垢和汗水，一遍又一遍。  
  
最终他们用柔软的毛巾给他全身揉擦了一边，然后把他轻轻送入浴盆中，往他的脑袋底下垫了一块厚厚的羊毛垫子；这比必须一路走到主浴室去要好上太多了，并且 几乎一样的舒服，尽管他不太能把整个身体伸展开。他们鞠躬退出了房间，关起房门，而只在这时他才注意到康莫度斯正斜倚在躺椅上，一边吃着一个苹果，一边阅 读。  
  
他的手不自觉地抽动了一下，几乎屈服于在康莫度斯的目光下遮挡住自己的冲动。他压下了这股冲动，冲口问道，“你想要什么？”  
  
“只是在我的兄弟长久的辛劳后为他提供一点儿舒适，并且分享他的陪伴。”康莫度斯冲着他大大的微笑了。那不是一个令人安慰的神情，也无意让他在自己赤身裸体的情况下轻松哪怕一点儿。  
  
“你的廷臣们不会想念你吗？”马克西姆说；他忽略掉那抱怨说他太粗鲁了的内疚。  
  
“我的宠物惹恼了你吗？”康莫度斯说，看起来只是觉得逗乐。“你该觉得他们实堪鼓励。如果他们忙着向我邀宠，他们就少些可能忙着阴谋对付我们。”他把苹果 核扔到一边，自躺椅上起身。当康莫度斯走到浴盆之后，马克西姆绷紧了身体，努力不往肩后望。但听到那阵声响，他还是不自觉地回头望了过去：康莫度斯拖来一 把矮椅，坐到了他身后。  
  
一开始他僵硬而不肯屈服，但康莫度斯的双手不同寻常的有力，他肌肤上干净的汗水让它们工作得更加的轻松，而只那么一小会儿后，它们便捏弄得他那不甘愿的肌 肉屈服了下来。它们嗅起来有苹果的香味。这持续了如此之久，几乎是热到令人痛楚的水也缓缓降成了一种悦人的温暖，他的意识都开始模糊；在他深深的昏然倦怠 中，他喉咙上时而拂过的嘴唇和那双稍稍离题漫游的手感觉起来只像是没什么两样，并没有唤醒他的欲望。  
  
“你还记得我对你所说的话吗，在我父亲去世的那一晚？”康莫度斯冲着他的耳朵喃喃低语道，舔了舔那耳垂。  
  
马克西姆几乎没理解那些话；他已经昏昏欲睡了。“那一晚……？”他说。当康莫度斯不太温柔地咬上他的耳垂，他清醒了过来，那场对话立时生动清晰地跃回他的 脑海。他以前也记起过那提议，不止一次，不情愿地。他的身体知道康莫度斯一直在对他做什么，哪怕他的意识没有去留意，而水既不够热也不够凉到压抑下他的反 应。  
  
“让我来，”康莫度斯说，饥渴地。“让我来，兄弟。”他的手正滑入水中。马克西姆攥紧了浴盆边缘；有那么一时间他本会起身抖开那碰触。有那么一时间。那一时刻如同焦油般延展，漆黑而粘腻，而他紧攥的双手缓缓放开了。康莫度斯开始在他的喉咙和锁骨上落下深深的吮吻。  
  
他确实，到最后，让康莫度斯得到了他。  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
